Dangerously Inlove
by urharmony
Summary: JEMMA. Darcy wants her friends to go to her new boyfriends cabin, they go, since never have met him for some reason. Why? Because he's wanted, by the cops, and this cabin is his and his friends' hide-out place. Emma accidentally falls for the most dangerous one of them all, Jay, but she loves him..she knows it's twisted, but he'd never hurt her, not unless she asked him to.
1. Change Of Plans

Dangerously Inlove.

JEMMA. Darcy really wants her friends to meet her boyfriend, and they go, since never have met him for some reason. Why? Because he's wanted, by the cops, and this cabin is he and his friends hide-out place. Emma accidently falls for the most dangerous one of them all, Jay. But she loves him..she knows it's twisted, but he'd never hurt her, not unless she asked him to.

(Change your life-iggy azela)

_**Have you ever wished your life would change?  
Woke up and you lived your dreams  
Baby I could help you make that change  
I could show you how to do this thing **_

Emma was 20 now, just recently too, and I guess..why not better to start that age with a big bang and going away to a cabin with your dearest girl friends?

Espashally after a bad break up with an ex. Ugh, that guy was a douche bag.

Emma was zipping up her duffle bag as she leaned back and tied her hair into a high messy but cute bun. She had long blonde hair, and a tall tanned figure, her hips slightly curvy and definitely in good shape with around B cup sized breasts, that she just covered with a white bikini top and the rest was jean shorts.

"Emma! Lets go!" yelled up her roommate and best friends from downstairs.

Emma smiled, grabbing her bags, and then went to catch up with Manny to go wait for Darcy on their porch

Darcy was the one taking them to the cabin, but it wasn't hers, it was her new boyfriends..who oddly neither Emma or even Manny had met but they'd heard good things..and a free trip to a beautiful big cabin in the middle of nowhere with a lake ? SOLD.

"Get in losers, we're going on vacation!" exclaimed Darcy, pulling up into their driveway.

Manny laughed at Darcy's mean girls comment and her and Emma went running towards Darcy's black jeep.

"Front!" called Manny, giggling and climbing into the jeep, the hood down and going to enjoy the air on the way there.

Emma didn't mind the back, cuddling with some of the bags and coats, "So, how long does it take to get there?"

"Spinner said around 3 hours." Darcy confirmed, pulling out of the driveway and pressing something on GPS.

Emma leaned forward after pulling her grey zip up hoody on. Guess the bikini wasn't a good idea for the car ride there, "So you've never been?" she asked, pulling her arm into the sleeves.

"Who cares." Manny said, opening the glove box and going through the CDs, "Just us girls-" she giggled, "Well, Spinner too." she says to Darcy who smirked and she went on, "Having our own little get away weekend."

"Actually..change of plan." Darcy admits, passing them a sorry look and they drove on the highway now.

"What?!" both girls yelled over the traffic.

Darcy spoke louder, "Spinner said his friends are going to spend the night, or two.." she explained, "It won't be horrible! We probably won't even notice they're there." she rolled her eyes, "I tried to talk him out of it but supposedly those guys own the place too."

Manny seemed to be in thought, "Are they hot?" she asked

Emma giggled and then laughed loudly and Manny joined. Classic Manny!

The jeep sped faster to get to their destiontion... and they had no idea what they were in for. This trip, would change their lives.

_**Imma change your life, Imma change it  
Imma change your life (life)  
Imma change your life, Imma change it  
Imma change your life (life)**_

_**Have you ever wished your life would change?  
Woke up and you lived your dreams  
Baby I could help you make that change  
I could show you how to do this thing**_

The girls, about three hours later, finally made it to the cabin, it had a long driveway and the cabin was more like a huge cottage in the woods, big patio out front and bonfire pit.

"Woah!" exclaimed Manny.

Darcy, while driving and pulling up, took off her sunglasses in awe, "I didn't know it was THIS big."

"Is Spinner rich?" Emma asked Darcy. Was it wierd they never met her boyfriend yet? Kinda. But, they asked no questions. He just seemed like a busy guy.

"I didn't know it went to THIS extent." joked Darcy, parking and the three stayed in the car, gawking the place and a beautiful lake behind it. Birds chirping.

The side door opened, and out came a black lab dog, running for their jeep and then a guy who they all assumed was Spinner. He had a goofy grin, nice looking guy and seemed to have manners when he greeted them.

"Ma ladies." he joked, opening the door for Darcy to get out.

Darcy shreiked happily and wrapped her arms around him, going into a make-out session and Manny tossed a knowing look behind her shoulder at Emma who snickered.

When the couple pulled away, Spinner whistled when he gazed at the back seat, "Enough bags?" he teased them and they all laughed.

Manny hopped out and Emma stood up from the backseat, passing each bag over to them until they stopped, hearing a loud noise.

Thumping. Kinda like base, from a radio... could it be a car? Answer pointed to yes when a bright orange civic came rolling down the stoned pathway.

"Whose this?" Darcy asked Spinner, looking over at him.

His smile seemed to fade, and he went serious, "My friends." he reminded

Darcy crossed her arms, "I thought they weren't coming til the weekend." she said. They were spending two weeks here. . Spinner told her this week would be free and THEN his friends were coming.

"Guess plans changed." he muttered, not taking his eyes off the car and slid an arm around Darcy's waist.

The car parked a little bit away from them, maybe 12 feet, more parked near the front of the house.

Manny and Emma shared a look, wondering who these guys were, and Emma noticed all the doors open, and very intimidating boys-no, guys coming out. They looked a bit older, maybe by a few years. Darcy noticed it too and eyed Spinner, he was only a year older... but what did Spin, a goof, have in common with these three guys? They seemed suspicious..

_**We spend our Winters in the Summer of Australia  
Eating crumpets with the sailors  
On acres without the neighbors  
We fast-forward four years more  
We long way from fuckin' poor,  
And all the shit that we endure  
I told you what you was in for so**_

The one who was seen first was a guy in a wife beater, probably to show off those strong arms, and he had light brown hair that waved and stopped just above his shoulders. He wore sunglasses, so you couldn't see him much but you can just tell he was good looking, specailly since who he hung around. The one who came out the door behind the passanger, was a dark mysterious looking guy, black hair, black facail hair, buff shoulders and black shirt with dark blue jeans.

Then there was the driver, who looked their way too as the girls eyed them, and he eyed them back, but almost dangerously as he walked to the cottage, not even coming over to say hi.. Was Emma the only one who noticed that? Even though this guy too wore sunglasses, she felt like she knew he was looking right at them, her even, and had this.. mysterious vibe to him. Emma had a nervous feeling in her gut as this guy turned, and led his gang of friends into the cottage and out of site. He had a backwards hat on, so she barely saw much, but how tall and lean, buff his body looked... not the guy to mess with...none of these guys were.

"It'll be fun." insisted Spinner, ignoring what just happened

The girls shared awkward glances and then smiles, letting it pass. Emma picked up the last bag, oddly glancing where the strangers left, then threw the last bag to Manny and jumped out, with help from Spinner.

"Guys, this is Spin." Darcy finally happily introcuded and pointed at the girls, "Spin, this is Manny and Emma."

"You're gonna have a blast here." assured Spinner, leading them inside.


	2. Boy Stuff

"Pass me a..." Manny drifted off, looking in thought as she tied the back of her black bikini top, "Corona." she confirmed.

Emma reached into the cabins fridge, which actually had a beauiful kitchen, and passed Manny a beer.

Emma still wore her grey sweater over her white bikini top and jean shorts... she felt odd being half naked around these guys.

One of them now sat in the middle of the kitchen, at the kitchen counter, eating an apple and narrowing his eyes now and then at them, it was the guy with dark feautures everywhere.

"Not scaring the guests now are we, Lucas?" teased Spinner, coming in and holding Darcy's hand who now wore her pink bikini.

So Emma was the only one feeling nervous then..

Lucas just smirked, biting fully into the apple again and turning it to take a big bite out of the other side and gazed almost threateningly at Emma when he did so

Emma ran her fingers through her blonde hair and blinked a bit in suprize when Manny leaned forward on the counter he sat on, showing off her C cup breasts. Now Manny was always brave and promicous and liked her bad boys but Emma thought these guys were a little more danger then the guys back in highschool or even college.

"Not much of a talker?" Manny playfully asked him, her black hair in gentle big curly waves, and he smirked wider, eyeing that and her body.

She was a fox.

They all were, but this one stood out, as did the Blonde..but she was acting like a scared kitten right now.

"I assume, you are?" Lucas taunted back, raising an eyebrow and even Darcy laughed and Spinner joined in.

Manny rolled her eyes smiling but shrugged. It was true, she was.

Emma jumped, not noticing a figure right behind her and he seemed to notice her edgy reaction as his memorizing grey eyes looked down at her as he passed. The driver.. and what do you know, just as Emma thought, eyes that pierced through her and she insisted was still judging them. He had his hat off too, with brown natural hair that was styled almost naturally messy. He wore a simple black shirt with jeans but his arms almost popped out of the thing, and he had a tattoo banner around his upper arm, and the wore Freedom is script on the side of his neck.

Damn.. Emma wasn't much for bad boys..but she too saw how goregous he was. Too bad he was acting like a wierdo

"Jay join the party!" Spinner insists, grabbing a beer and Jay smoothly took it, opening it and just went out the back door, not even glancing back and Lucas seemed to automatically get up and followed him out.

"Or don't." joked Manny, sharing a small giggle with Darcy, now them and Spinner alone again.

Manny seemed to notice, Jay was also hot, maybe the hottest, and Manny tilted her head to get a last look at him out the window, he seemed to walk into the woods and out of site with Lucas.

Spinner coughed, probably to distract them, "Swim time?" he asked happily.

They happily took the offer though, grabbing towels and giggling as they raced another out and down the dock to the lake.

"Em! Just jump!" Manny exlcaimed.

Emma shrieked, but did so, and jumped into the lake beside Manny when she swam up and the two laughed, splashing another.

"Come on babe!" Spinner told Darcy as he swam around the girls, but Darcy just seemed to like to tan on the dock.

The three shared a laugh, making fun of her and decided to play a game of beach ball.

Since such a long day, after the swim, Spinner just made them some hotdogs from the kitchen stove, and then they all cuddled up in the t.v room.

"For this being camping.." Emma drifts, putting a blanket around her and Manny on the couch, "That's a pretty big tv."

The two looked at 70 inch plasma tv and giggled.

Darcy made popcorn, and they guessed Spinner called it a night when she came into the room alone with the popcorn and squished in beside them. Outside the cabin window, it was pitch dark.

"What are we going to watch?" Darcy asked, playing with the remote.

Suddenly there was a noise out the window, and a light shined through it, from a car. Out of them all, Emma could see more as they leaned forward, and Emma caught the only friend they hadn't met yet who Spinner had said was Sean, holding the orange civic cars trunk up for Jay, who seemed to be grabbing something from inside, and Lucas was on watch. What didn't these guys want the girls to see?

"Wierd." Emma muttered truthfully.

"It's probably boy stuff." Darcy said, rolling her eyes

Emma got comfy in the blankets again, "Oh really?" she teased Darcy, "Boy stuff at midnight, in the pitch dark, in the woods..in a trunk?"

Manny gasped, "What if it's a dead body?" she whispered and they giggled, but the giggles turned to a burst of laughter until they yelped when the front door whipped open, scaring the girls.

They looked over their shoulders to the guys coming in. Jay led them, and only seemed to glance _right back _at Emma and then walked off. The other two, Sean and Lucas, seemed to smirk that they scared the girls

"Sorry." smirked Lucas.

"No you're not." taunted, and flirted, Manny.

Sean seemed to wanna hang out now, as he came on over and Lucas followed him, "Sorry, I'm Sean." he introduced himself and sat on the couch across from them, "Had a long drive today so I slept all day." he joked.

Emma eyed him. Was he lying? She gazed into the kitchen where Jay had disappeared into.

Lucas eyed the girls, sitting on a small chair and asked them, "You girls wana party more?"

"Define party." Emma declared.

Sean seemed to laugh a bit, eyeing her and couldn't deny she was cute. But she definatly had to be the smart one out the bunch.. cause she was right to be cautious.

"Pot." shrugged Lucas simply.

Oh. Well, that wasn't so bad..

Darcy coughed on the joint when it was her turn, Manny was already high and laughed hard at Darcy's few attempted tokes.

Jay had come back in now, and Emma noticed he **still **directly looked at **her** everytime he came in. What? Did he notice how uncomfortable she was? She tried to avoid his eyes as he actually sat down with Sean on the other couch.

Darcy passed it back to Sean who inhaled on the joint deeply, offered it to Jay who just shook his head no, and then Sean had his eyes on Emma again, who wasn't taking or asking for any.

He held his hand out, and Emma noticed the gester, looking over at him and then the joint in his hand.

She glanced to Jay behind Sean, who now opened a beer himself but didn't seem to take any joint hits either.

"No thanks." she confirmed, raising her beer and just sipped on that.

Lucas seemed to chuckle, "Are you one of those.. goody two shoes?" he asked Emma who smiled and shook her head.

"she is." sang Darcy, high now, and Emma playfully hit her shoulder and she giggled, "Ok! We both are." she rolled her eyes.

Manny was now finishing the joint and said, "With _this stuff _though?" she says, eyeing the joint and glancing at Emma.

Emma glared at her, mouthing 'dont'

"Don't what?" taunted Sean, clearly seeing Emma mouth it.

Manny snorted, "Emma's nickname was BLAZE when we lived in the college dorms. She got high all the time!" she explained, "She was an environmentalist, guess it's only right to try out the trees when you love them so much."

The guys laughed, even Jay seemed to smirk, and with how much Emma thought smirks were always sarcastic or rude..she couldn't help but stare at this one. He got even **more **attractive when he did it. He kept his eyes on the fireplace though that automatically went on.

"So why'd you stop?" Sean asked. His liking to Emma was becoming clear to see.

Emma shifted uncomfortably and shrugged, "I love trees, remember?" she smiled, playfully joking, "I shouldn't burn them."

They laughed again, and Emma's eyes glanced around the room, seeing once again, Jay wasn't even looking at anyone, just enjoying the fire and his beer. Why was he so damn mysterious?


	3. Rejection

The next morning, Emma skipped down the stairs, usually the first person to wake up before anyone else.

She stopped abruptly before going into the kitchen, seeing Jay sitting at the counter, reading something in the newspaper.

He sipped his coffee, or whatever was in the mug as his piercing grey eyes turned to see her. He didn't even look shocked, nor did he smile, but as he swallowed, he smirked.

"You may enter." he taunted huskily, and turned back to the newspaper.

Emma was leaning on the wall, thankfully, or she would of fallen. His voice was just that, husky..deep, smooth.

She then tried to bare a smile, if she had to live with him a few days..might as well try to be nice to the guy whose cabin she was in.

"Morning.." she drifts, going to the fridge, and turning her back to him to do so.

He seemed to eye her, and his eyes went back to the paper when she turned.

She grabbed an orange, and thought it'd be rude to walk away and just eat it in her room, which she wished for.

His eyes seemed dead on the paper, making Emma wonder what was so good in it, "Anything exciting?" she teased a bit, wishing he'd talk more, less stare her down like he wanted to kill her or something.

Her breath stopped when he looked right at her, almost THROUGH her and then got up, walking around the counter and over to her. Her heart started to pound.

Was this where he killed her?

He stopped infront of her and she sucked in a breath for him to then just simply throw the newspaper out, which..was.. right beside her.

Emma exhaled, thankfully.

She slowly looked up though, feeling his eyes still on her and she felt paralized when she peeked under her eyelashes.

He was looking down at her, much seriously, and she never noticed how full, but a good size his mouth was. Was it wierd to like a mouth? She also really liked his jaw..

Emma shook her head out of it, specailly when Manny came in yawning, "Morning." Manny greeted and then stopped, raising her eyebrows.

So Jay was making an appearance today?

"Good morning." Manny corrected, passing Jay a small playful grin. He only merely smirked back, which Emma caught, and the blonde noticed she glanced between them to then curse at herself again.

She couldn't like this guy, she didn't even know him, besides, he was just good looking, other than that..she knew there was something off. She had to stay away from him.

Jay watched Emma walk away and to the dining table, sitting with Manny who wouldn't take her smoldering eyes off him.

Usually, he'd give the girl what she wanted, she was hot enough... but something else was catching his attention.

"Wanna go boating today with us Jay?" Manny asked, curling up on the chair she sat on next to Emma.

Emma kept her eyes on the table.

Jay glanced between them, and though answering Manny, kept his eyes on Emma, "Busy." he remarked, and with that, left..

Emma rolled her eyes but had to smile seeing Manny checking him out as he left.

"What?" Manny asked with a shrug.

"I thought you were starting to like Lucas?" Emma asked.

Manny waved her off, "I do, but they're only here for one more day right? If I'm going to get lucky, Jay seems more..wild..if you know what I mean." she giggled.

"Oh. Right." Emma remembered, looking longingly the way Jay went, they were leaving tomorrow. Good! Emma had nothing to worry about now.

"We're not going boating!?" the girls groaned, following Spinner to his black mustang.

"Supposedly there is a big party down by the beach, just 15 minutes away." Spinner explained.

Emma noticed the guys weren't going to come, but whatever, girls night it would be!

It was a big party, along the beach and they partied all day and even stayed through the night, bonfires around the sand starting. Music was still blasting and even a guy they met at the party, Craig, got his guitar out by night time.

"Here we go!" cheered Manny, seeing him begin to play as they sat around the fire.

Next to Craig was Emma, who was enjoying his harmless flirting. It was good to have fun! Specailly with the year she's had! Not like she's ACTUALLY go home with the guy though..

Across the fire, Spinner and Darcy were making out so heavily, she laid him down on the sand and was on top of him.

Manny was giggling and finishing her beer on the closest side to Emma by the fire, sitting between two of Craig's friends who were silently fighting over who got her.

Emma smiled, and awkwardly smiled even more when Craig sang, and eyed her a lot while doing so. Corny much? Emma decided to just drink more.

"Hey guys, shouldn't we be going soon?" Emma asked, interrupting everyone

Even Manny had gotten onto one of the boys' laps, making out with them. They didn't seem ready to go.

"Just relax." Spinner insists, tearing from Darcy for a second as she giggled wildly.

Emma rolled her eyes, and looked back to Craig who put his guitar down, "Wanna go dance?" he asked, nodding to the more bigger crowd 10 feet away. More young adults were over there, under the white tent, music playing.

Emma shrugged, why not!

And he twirled her, and held her tight and she giggled drunkenly and just enjoyed the night. But come time to go, Craig was pulling her back to him each time she tried to leave.

"Em, lets go!" Manny barked from inside Spinner's car. Darcy had passed out in the passanger seat.

"Oh now you're ready to go." Emma drunkenly taunted outloud and giggled then shrieked when Craig pulled her back into his arms and she pushed slightly against his chest, "I gotta go." she teased.

He frowned deeply but then grinned, "I'll find again soon." he promised.

Emma eyed him wierdly but grinned and nodded, "sure, you do that!" she confirms, walking to the car and opened the door, tossing over her shoulder playfully, "If you can find me."

He seemed to enjoy that though, and his eyes twinkled.

Emma yelped and laughed with Manny when she pulled her into the backseat with her, and Spinner rolled his eyes smiling but started the car, and then, they were out of there.

"Shhhhh!" Manny insists, holding Emma's hand as they followed Spinner to the cabin, Darcy in his arms.

Someone looked to be out on the porch, and having a cigerette.

"Oh lala" sang Manny happily, holding Emma's hand tighter, "Think this is my chance." she whispered.

Jay. Jay smoked a cigerette on the porch and sat on the steps as they went up them, Spinner first and right inside, to bed. But the girls, Manny and Emma stopped, stumbled mostly, and Emma giggled, hitting Manny playfully who was the cause of that stumble

Jay narrowed his eyes, hearing the giggles and saw Emma roll her eyes and lean on the house as Manny bent a bit to him and he raised an eyebrow, exhaling his cigerette smoke slowly.

Manny took it out of his fingers, her eyes on him like prey, but when he looked at her, Manny had to admit she didn't feel like the one in control. She put the cigerette to her lips, and stood up, taking a drag.

"Late night?" Manny asked him, reaching his cigerette out for him to take from her fingers..if he dared.

He seemed to gaze at it for awhile, and she smirked, and as he stood up slowly, even Emma's heart stopped as she watched them. He stopped infront of Manny, a cold look upon his face, unreadable.. yet Manny liked the danger it offered and _wanted _it, **badly**.

Emma, for some reason, found herself looking away as the two stood face to face and she didn't look back as she opened the door, going into the house.

She didn't notice, Jay glance her way and watch the door close. His eyes slowly went back to Manny who just flicked his cigerette away and then slowly put her hands up his chest.

He looked down at her, clenching his jaw a bit and she purred, "I can tell you can make a girls dream come true." she says sexily.

He chuckled, and when it seemed he was going to be into it when he put his hands on her hips, he ended up just making her take a step back away from him, and against the wall.

Manny blinked, opening her mouth but said nothing. She wasn't use to being rejected.

Seeing she got the hint, he nodded simply at her, a look in his eyes noting that they now had an agreement. He didn't want anything from her.

And without any words at all from him, Manny hadn't felt so..denied. She sadly watched him walk away back into the house.

She exhaled, and shakingly. . wondering why he didn't want her. Most guys did. Ugh! Whatever! Asshole.. She'll move on quick.

Manny opened the door and slammed it closed, then went to bed.


	4. I Could Just Die In Your Arms

Emma, like always, was first to wake. When she woke up, she oddly seemed to remember first thing that today was the guys' last day.

Hell, they were probably already gone.

She yawned, and stood up to then groan. Hangover, great. Time for some coffee.

"Ew." Emma whispered, trying to make just that but some old coffee was still in the glass container so she walked to the back door to pour it out. It was a foggy grey morning.

She decided it wasn't probably nice to put the moldly coffee so close to the back door, incase anyone stepped on it, so in her bare toes and just short shorts and white tank top, she yelped a bit at the bitter cold morning and ran just 5 feet away to pour the old coffee by the trees and bushes.

She smiled happily, and turned to scream a bit and cover her mouth.

Craig.

From lastnight.

Emma's eyes widenened a bit, looking him over, what was he doing here?!

"What.. are you going?" she asked, not understanding how to it was okay to sneak up on someone who didn't tell where she lived right now, or that it was okay he come over.. specailly so early in the morning.

"Told me to come find you." he grinned, too widely, his eyes never on hers and just her body.

Emma was VERY uncomfortable, she could smell the beer off him still, and he did seem still a little drunk.

"Go home, Craig." she said seriously, going around him.

Craig grabbed her, whipping her around and she gasped, "I **found **you, now give me some' baby.." he says, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist so she couldn't wiggle free.

"LET GO!" Emma yelled, wishing someone would hear her, but the guys' were probably gone, and the girls asleep.

He pushed her up against a stand for wood for the firepit and Emma tried pushing him off her as he went to kiss her and she turned her head quick, only for her neck to be kissed around.

THATS IT! SHE SAID STOP!

_CRASH_

"OH SHIT!" Craig cursed madly, two hands on his hand that bled from his forehead where Emma hit him with the coffee container.

She caught her breath and was too scared to run, frozen in place and he madly took three breaths and then grabbed her again and she clenched her eyes shut, waiting for any punishment about to take place until-

_**BAM!**_

Emma whimpered and gasped, feeling Craig's body off hers and opened her eyes. Jay stood there, infront of her, looking down to the left. She did too, and saw Craig's knocked out body in the leaves.

Emma let out a shakey breath, finally letting herself breath, feeling how hard her heart was pounding and stared thankfully at Jay who finally looked back to her, seemed to look her over too in dissaproval. Yes, yes, she now knew not to go outside practically naked in bootyshorts anymore..

"You okay?" he asked her, voice deep and serious and he was holding a shovel. Wow. He... he really saved her there.

She nodded, glancing back to Craig as he did with her and then nodded at her to go inside, "Get dressed, wake someone up.. Ill take care of him." Jay informed her.

What she thought he meant, was take the knocked out guy to the hospital or something..but she never asked questions..just ran outside.

"Is everything okay now?" Emma asked, sitting down next to Darcy on the kitchen counter when Jay came back in, about an hour and a half later.

He seemed suprized they were still there, and Darcy looked at him and he just knew Emma told her what happened.

Darcy rubbed Emma's shoulder and muttered, "Creep."

"It's taken care of." Jay simply said, mereily nodding at Emma but staring at her so deeply as she opened her mouth to thank him, but didn't... she seemed to think he just knew.

"I'll go run the bath for you." Darcy told Emma, getting up and nodded at Jay before going up the stairs.

"So did any Doctors ask questions?" Emma asked Jay, trying to lighten the mood.

Jay just went to the fridge, shaking his head no and grabbed a beer. For 10 in the morning, how nice.

"You leave today?" Emma asked him, feeling suddenly a bit..down from it.

He looked back at her and then thought about it to slightly shrug his shoulder and nod, "Think so.." he declared.

Her heart fell more.

"It's ready!" came a faint yell from upstairs from Darcy, so Emma got up.

Jay grabbed her wrist and it made her gasp but then looked up at him curiously as he gazed down at her neck, and lifted his hands. She bit her lip, feeling his fingers graze over her neck.

"He left a mark on you." Jay said, with a bitter tone.

Emma's heart skipped a bit. He almost sounded.. jealous?

She put her hand on her neck, to cover the hickey or whatever Jay was pointing at and tried to hide her blush.

"It'll go away .." she whispered, looking down a bit..shyly. Wow. She had never been shy before..

She looked up to notice him looking down at her body..but not the way Craig did, more protectively..making sure she did as he said and get more dressed up into a sweater or something. She got a hoody and put on jean shorts.

His eyes seemed to approve.

When Emma left, she enjoyed the bath, and maybe a bit too much because she ended up slightly drifitng off for an hour in it. She jolted, waking up and having a nightmare...or more like a replay but then remembered what had happened..who had _saved _her.

Jay.

Oh my god, Jay! The guys had probably left already.

Emma tried to get ready quick, just jumping into a red bikini since the girls were finally going to go boating and then she put on the jeans shorts, and if it wasn't for Manny, she would of raced down the steps to see if she could catch Jay before he left.. but Darcy had told Manny what had happened, which Emma didn't want, knowing how much Manny would freak out..which she did

After insisting all was okay, Emma was finally let go, and ran into an empty kitchen, basement and living room.

Emma went out the front door and noticed no orange civic and her heart fell, stomach turning. She noticed herself ache to say goodbye to someone she didn't really know for long..but felt, deep down, like she truly knew.

"guys left." Spinner said, answering her silent questions, he was walking up the porch and into the house, "You guys ready for boating?"

Emma sadly watched the door as he closed it but nodded.

Boating wasn't fun. Maybe for the girls and Spinner, who danced around him as he drove the jet boat around the lake, sun shining now.

Emma leaned back on the seat on the back of the boat, sadly looking at the cottage in the distance. She liked him, didn't she? Alot, Emma seemed to notice. But now, mysterious Jay was gone.

"That was fun!" declared Darcy, skipping up the dock with Manny.

Spinner carried the cooler and it was around dinner time, "I'm starving."

"Let's make pasta!" Manny declared.

Emma walked behind them, dragging her feet and closed the door behind her, being last. Darcy and Manny were already at the stove, preparing to cook, and she could hear Spinner in the other room talking, probably on the phone.

She put on her grey zip up sweater over her bikini like usual, leaving it zipped down as she went to go up the stairs to go change for her to then notice Spinner stop talking, and she bumped into a hard body that held her back from doubling over.

She had her hands on Jay's buff arms and his hands were gripping her waist. She stared up at him in shock and awe. It was the first time she could say even his eyes looked happy as he gazed down at her, and he smirked a bit too. Oh god, was she obvious she was glad he was back? Emma noticed the face she was making, a big gaped 'o' with her mouth, staring up at him happily.

His hands then seemed to slowly let go, much to Emma's dislike, but then his fingers took hold of each end of her sweater, and heart beated faster as he zipped her sweater up slowly, his eyes smoldering her as she tried not to smile and even blushed a bit, til he stopped the zipper mid way and she felt hot.

God, how can she fight it anymore? He was a babe, a Godly one. She wasn't the type to want to immediately jump anyones bones, but Jay wasn't anyone, nor anyone **she's **ever met atleast.

"Jay." they heard, and only Emma looked over his shoulder, he seemed to clench his jaw knowing Sean was behind them now and demanded of him, "We need you, in the basement..privately."

Emma noticed Sean a bit taken back, seeing the two together, close, in a dark stairway. It was then Sean would forever stop hitting on her, and even she knew from that moment, she was Jay's now.

Her heart was skipping and pounding madly as Jay walked away, and Emma wanted nothing more but for him to come back, to her.

She was falling for him.

_**Baby, I can't help it, I'm just selfish  
There's no way that I could share you  
That would break my heart to pieces  
Honestly the truth is...  
If I could just Dieee-aaaayyy in your arms  
I wouldn't mind  
Cause every time you touch me I just  
Dieee-aaaaayyy in your arms  
Oh, it feels so right,  
So baby, baby please don't stop, boy**_

_**(Die in your arms-ariana grande)**_


	5. He's All I Ever Knew Of Love

"So they're staying?" Manny asked confused.

She sat on Emma's bed with her, as Darcy got ready in the mirror on the dresser and nodded with a shrug.

"I don't know why." scoffed Darcy and turned pouting, "Are you guys mad?"

"Hell no, another shot with Lucas." Manny said with a smirk.

"Thought you liked Jay?" Darcy asked. Emma eyed Manny too, she though that as well.

Manny rolled her eyes and then confessed, "He blew me off, not interested, okay? Besides, I only wanted to sleep with him... Lucas is the one with an actual personality."

"Jay has a personality." Emma seemed to say outloud and even her eyes widened.

Darcy raised an eyebrow at her and Manny smirked a bit, narrowing her eyes at her ,"Crushing are we?"

Emma looked down and pulled a pillow into her lap, playing with it, "No." it was more than that..

Darcy and Manny shared a look, knowing Emma wasn't telling them something, but was too late when Spinner came to the door.

"Dinner." he told them.

they nodded and got up, shocked that the guys actually made dinner tonight

Emma wore a black sleeve shirt and long jeans, her hair in a pony tail as she skipped down the stairs with Manny, who was basically in the same thing but white shirt.

Darcy sat on Spinner's lap at the table, stealing his fork, "What are we having?" she gushed.

Everyone sat and Emma avoided Jay's eyes who sat right beside her

"You guys make me sick." Muttered Sean to Darcy and Spinner.

"Jealous?" teased Darcy and he snickered, rolling his eyes and dug into the food to make a burger.

After a minute or two, the friends were finally noticing Emma just eating the salad.

"We didn't poison it." Lucas teased Emma.

Emma looked up from her plate and even Jay's head was turned toward her and she bit her lip, "I'm.. I'm vegetarian."

"SHIT!" cursed Spinner, making the girls jump, "I'm sorry." he said, "Darcy told me, I forgot."

"Not really hungry anyways, really." Emma insists.

"I'm sorry, it was my idea to make them." Lucas admitted.

Manny tilted her head at him.. he was..being nice? How odd. He caught her looking at him and she smirked, looking away

Jay seemed to have a burger on his plate, but grabbed another bun, and during this, Sean started up a conversation with everyone as Emma sipped her glass of orange juice.

Suddenly a veggie like sandwhich was on Emma's plate, and she glanced at it and to it's maker. Jay. He didn't even look at her, just picked up his burger and focused on the conversation around them and her heart fluttered. How badly she wanted to just figure him out. Did he want her too?

He was showing her more of him than he showed the others..

After dinner, they all sat in the t.v room, minus Darcy and Spinner who went to bed early.

"They're like an old couple." remarked Lucas, laying back on a futon like couch with Manny cuddling beside him.

Innocent enough..

Emma was between Jay and Sean, playing cards on the other couch. It was getting dark out, light dimmer.

"fuck this." snapped Sean, who clearly had a short temper.

Jay chuckled, I mean like, humorly chuckled and it even stunned Emma but she loved hearing it come out from his lips. Jay was winning, once again, and Sean bailed out.

"Going to bed, you suck!" joked Sean, putting his cards down and got up, slapping hands with Lucas as he passed and went down the stairs.

Lucas turned back to look at Manny, noticing her eyes getting heavy and smirked at her, she opened her eyes and blinked, noticing he caught her dozing off

"Why I do believe Miss Santos, you're blushing." he teased, seeing her just do so and try to hide it, rolling her eyes.

"Am not." she confirms, snuggling more into his chest though and he wrapped an arm around her. She was...yes, wild, but he thought, maybe just maybe..he could tame her.

After some whispering to another, the two got up as Emma and Jay played another round and he shuffled

"Night guys." Manny tossed over her shoulder as she went up the stairs.

Emma looked around and then went red. Wow. When did everybody go? Being alone with Jay suddenly made her begin to get nervous.

"Ready to be beat again?" Jay taunted her, throwing out her cards as she sat indian style towards him and he leaned back on the couch closely beside her.

Emma let the nerve wash away with a laugh, "somehow, you're cheating." she insisted.

He smirked, shaking his head, and then, Emma _saw it_, and knew people would deny it, but he grinned. ANd she didn't know anything could be sexier than his smirk but you should see **that smile**. And **she **made h**im smile**

Her heart stopped, and that's when she knew, she was indeed falling inlove for this guy. She hoped it was just puppy love, but .. she was so unsure of it. It crazy to fall for someone in three days..wasn't it?

"oh my god!" laughed Emma, slapping his chest and grabbed a card that had fallen between them that she was sure just fell out of his sleeve and he actually laughed back, grabbing it before she did, "I knew it! I Knew it!" she tried to grab it and he got up, laughing and ripped it up, throwing it into the fire that was still lit.

She calmed down, shaking her head though and still grinning as he turned from the fireplace and smirked a bit.

"You are a little cheater." Emma taunted.

He raised an eyebrow and walked over to her, "I would _never._" he insisted, sitting on the coffee table right infront of her and just inches apart.

My god how beautiful the fire light was against his features...shining the blue out from his grey eyes.

Emma bit her lower lip. And they were inching closer.

"Not with you." he insists softly, gazing at her mouth and she noticed, swallowing nervously and her heart stopped. He was a charmer.

"I-I gotta go to bed." she suddenly said, ripping the moment apart and slid passed him, getting up.

He frowned, but turned and nodded, "Night." he confirms, watching her walk to the stairs and turned as he said that.

"Night.." she drifts and went up, biting her finger a bit and went into her room

Once changed into a red tank top and silk black short shorts, Emma climbed into bed. Manny usually shared this room with her but was missing

Emma rolled her eyes as she shut off the light. Manny was PROBABLY with Lucas. How quickly this trip turned around..

She slowly drifted off, but with a guy on her mind. She has had boyfriends...but none of them made the impression or left her wanting more like Jay did. Was this _real _love?

From downstairs, Jay gazed at the stairs she left, and sipped his beer. He then looked down, clenching his jaw a bit and felt his stomach turning. He was liking the girl, more than like.. but she was younger, and though so smart, not smart enough to know what was going on.. what he truly was.

Jay got up, and went downstairs to the basement, which seemed like a den with a pool table, it's own bar, and Sean..who was still awake and shuffling through money.

"count it all?" Jay asked, standing over Sean who ashed out the cigerette in his fingers as he counted the rest of the cash and put it in a duffle bag.

"74 thousand dollars." Sean confirms.

Jay sighed, rubbing his chin, "So about 25 thousand for each of us.." he says.

"Don't forget Spinners cut." Sean said.

"He barely did anything this time." Jay confirmed, rolling his eyes and lighting his own cigerette, and glancing at the basement door to make sure nobody come down.

"We're still a..what does Lucas say?" Sean mocked, "Oh right, **team**."

Jay chuckled. True enough. These guys were like brothers to him.

"What you gonna do about him?" Sean asked, glancing more to the end of the basement.

Jay turned his head, exhaling the smoke from his lungs and tilted his head, almost evil like, and he took a few steps to the corner of the basement.

There, sat a beaten and bleeding Craig Mannings.

"Guess we _could _let him go now." Jay informs, raising an eyebrow at Craig who was crying, dry blood on his nose, forehead and two black eyes, his clothes all ruffled and he was cuffed to a pole

"He is beginning to smell." Sean joked, looking over his shoulder.

"P-please, let me go, I-I learned my lesson." Craig assures and jumped a bit when Jay bent down to his eye level.

Jay's face hardened and Craig swallowed the lump in his throat, "Get lost...and don't ever come back." Jay warned him, "But most of all.." he uncuffed him and reached into his pocket, taking out, but not aiming the gun at Craig "Don't ever come near _her _again." he threatened, his eyes now down on the gun and Craig's eyes too, but in horror. . Jays eyes just seemed to be shining for the love of his gun.

Craig nodded and got up slowly, not too sure if this was a trick, then ran up the sticks, never turning back.

_**I want to suffer for my sins  
I've come to you 'Cause I need Guidance to be true  
And I just don't know where I can begin  
What I need is a good defense  
'Cause I'm feelin' Like a criminal  
And I need To be redeemed To the one I've sinned against  
Because he's all I ever knew of love**_

"So?" Sean says, when they were left alone again.

Jay turned his cigerette, watching the ash burn away, the end of the stick lit up, smoke slowly fading from it, til he put it in his mouth and inhaled it deeply and closed his eyes softly, loving the way it tasted

He turned to Sean, opening his eyes and exhaled as Sean asked his question, "you really liking this girl or what? Worth turning back today?"

The end of Jay's mouth twitch, til turning to one of his classic mysterious smirks. Indeed it was worth it.

There was something about Emma Jay couldn't let go, he had to come back today.. she was gonna be his girl. His Queen..every King needed one...and Jay was King of Theives.

_**Heaven help me  
For the way I am  
Save me from  
These evil deeds  
Before I get them done  
I know tomorrow brings  
The consequence at hand  
But I keep livin' this day like  
The next will never come  
OH help me but don't make me deny it.**_

_**(Criminal - fiona apple)**_


End file.
